


Ending Good Things

by RosesToPaint



Series: Family [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Divorce, Heartbreak, Siblings, family obligations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesToPaint/pseuds/RosesToPaint
Summary: Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the good of the family. Todd makes his and hopes that his daughter won't have to pay for it.Part V in a series of snippets about a family that's not quite ... normal.Introduction: Todd Grekov





	

He adored Caroline. She was his older sister, gentle but proud and regal, and only her courage to do it first had allowed him to marry the woman he so desperately loved and spent four wonderful years with her.

And now, in this cold, impersonal office, only she and Joseph were holding him upright as he lied to that very woman’s face.

“There is no doubt little Caroline has Inherited” – lie.

“It often manifests during adolescence; being around other Inheritors is vital” – lie.

The truth was, gifts manifested quickly. He had no claim to a Common child and that alone was reason enough for his family to force a divorce on him. And very soon he would have to marry another.

“She will grow up comfortably, surrounded by a big family” – lie.

The family would probably want nothing to do with her. His brother squeezed his shoulder, keeping him steady before he even realized he was swaying. Jocelyn’s lips were pressed into a thin line. She was an intelligent woman. If little Caroline really had Inherited, there would be nothing she could do for her.

“I will still get to see her?”

“Of course.”

No matter how selfish he was, keeping his daughter for himself, he couldn’t deny her that much. She nodded. Her hands were shaking as she signed the papers, denouncing her daughter and laying everything into his hands. He felt sick.

 

“I hope you’re finally done now,” said Yuliya that evening, peering at him calculatingly from behind her tea. Herbal, to ensure conception as soon as possible, so they’d never have to lay with each other again. “I might not be the jealous type, but I will not let you tarnish my reputation with an affair. Especially a … Commoner.”

“Talk about her again and the arrangement is off,” he snapped. “We’re not married yet.”

Her lips were pinched in displeasure, just like Jocelyn’s had been, and yet, they couldn’t have been more different.

“… But yes, I’m done. There will be no further contact unless necessary.”

She nodded, taking another sip of tea.

The house was quiet, now that little Caroline was asleep. He didn’t want Yuliya. But maybe this other child would quell the emptiness.


End file.
